Someone's Getting Married Today!
by gypsypie44
Summary: Miley's wedding day. One shot after reading let me know what you think and if i should do a bunch more one shots about thier married life together bc ive got a few ideas in my head for a bunch of them. thanks


Someone's Getting Married Today!

One Shot

It was here! Her wedding day was finally here! She couldn't be anymore excited. She had been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl. Miley was smoothing out the front of her dress when there was a knock at her dressing room door.

"Come In!" Miley shouted joyfully.

"Someone's getting married today!" Lily shouted as she came rushing through the door.

Miley laughed as they both began to do their trademark happy dance.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Lily exclaimed gleefully.

"Thanks Lily."

"And, oh, best friend, you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress!" Lily gushed.

"Oh, why thank you. Your maid-of-honor dress looks fantastic on you. I'm so glad you talked me into the red one and out of the teal."

"Yeah, so am I." Lily mumbled and Miley giggled.

"So are you nervous?" Lily questioned.

"No way! I have a ton of butterflies in my stomach but it's because I'm so excited, not nervous. He's the one, I'm sure of it. I can't wait to marry him!" Miley gushed.

"Aweee!" Lily cooed.

Another knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." They both shouted.

"Hey Miles, they're ready for— whoa baby!"

Oliver swung the door open and his mouth dropped. The girls laughed at the sight.

"Oliver! Wipe up the drool and close your mouth." Lily said.

"Miley, you look . . . amazing!" Oliver exclaimed

"Thank you, Oliver."

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver? Lily pouted.

Miley stifled a giggle and Oliver shifted his gaze over to Lily.

"You don't look too bad either, Lily." Oliver deadpanned.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, Lily, you know I'm joking. You're beautiful too."

"Well thank you very much!" Lily smiled sweetly.

"Oliver, did you need something?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, they're ready for you." Oliver replied.

"Oh, this is it!" Lily exclaimed.

They both looked at each other and grabbed hands.

"Ahhhh!" They shouted happily.

Oliver had his hands over his ears to block out the girl screams.

"Uh, guys, I'd like to be able to _hear_ the music at the reception, so I can us, bust a move! If ya know what I'm saying." Oliver smirked and winked.

The girls laughed.

"Oh Oliver!" They exclaimed.

Miley turned to take one last look in the mirror. She turned back towards her friends who were giving her loving looks.

"Oh, come here you guys!" Miley exclaimed opening her arms.

Lily and Oliver engulfed her in a hug and squeezed tight.

They separated and saw Miley cry.

"You guys have been the best friends a girl could have. I've loved every minute of the last 12 years. Thanks for being such great friends. I love both of you!" Miley sniffed through her tears.

"Oh, we love you too, Miley!" Lily cried.

"Yeah, and don't worry, we're always be here for you. We will always be friends." Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I know, I'm just being emotional." Miley wiped at her eyes and re-checked her makeup.

"Lets get you married already girl!" Lily shouted.

They all laughed and left the room together.

Oliver hugged Miley again, wished her luck, and took his place at the head of the church with the groom.

Miley and Lily waited at the back of the church for the music to start.

"Remember, I love you and if your new hubby tries any funny business, tell him that he'll have to deal with me!" Lily smiled through her tears, which had started up again.

Miley laughed.

"Thanks Lily. You're always there for me. I love you so much!" Miley cried.

"I love you too . . . Hannah Montana." Lily whispered the last part and Miley giggled and engulfed her in a hug once more.

"Miley." Robbie said, "It's time to start."

"Ok daddy." Miley sniffed, let go of her friend, and smiled.

The music began to play and Lily took her que to begin walking down the aisle.

Robbie walked over to his daughter and held out his bent elbow for her to link with her own.

"You look beautiful darlin'." Robbie whispered down at his only daughter.

"Awe, thanks daddy. You look quite handsome yourself." She whispered back as they began to walk down the aisle.

"Oh and honey."

"Yeah, daddy?" Miley looked up at her father.

"If he ever tries to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. You better tell him to run for the hills because Robbie Ray's coming after him."

"Oh daddy, Lily already has it covered." She giggled and winked at him.

They completed their walk down the aisle and Robbie handed her over.

"Luv ya baby girl."

"Luv you too daddy." Miley spoke and kissed her dad on the cheek.

Then she took her place across from her soon to be husband.

They smiled at each other as the priest began the ceremony.

"I love you, Miley." He mouthed across to her as the priest spoke to their guests.

"I love you too, Jake." Miley mouthed back.

They exchanged 'I do's' and the ceremony ended.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jake leaned over to Miley and smiled. She met him the rest of the way and pressed her lips in to his in a passionate kiss. They couldn't keep from smiling and ended the kiss.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jake Ryan." The priest said happily.

All the guests stood up and cheered as the new couple made their walk back down the aisle.

Once they got to the back of the church, Jake quickly grabbed her hand and took her into the nearest room and locked the door. He leaned her against the wall and kissed her passionately. They broke apart, panting for air, and pressed their foreheads together. They looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Hi, _Mr._ Ryan."

"Hello, _Mrs. _Ryan."

"Mrs. Ryan, that's sounds too good to be true."

"Well believe it, it sounds perfect." Jake gave her a smile and whispered in her ear. "You're perfect."

She let out a surprise squeal of joy as he picked her up by her waist and spun her around. She laughed as he put her down and immediately fused her lips to his.

"I love you so much Mrs. Ryan." He whispered along her neck as he trailed kisses down it.

"I love you too, Mr. Ryan." She brought his eyes up to hers and kissed his forehead.

He linked arms with her and opened the door.

"We better get going, because the sooner we get to the reception, then the sooner we get to the honeymoon." He said huskily.

"Oh Jake, not now, were in a church!" She scolded but couldn't help but smile.

He laughed and picked her up.

"Let's start our life together, shall we Mrs. Ryan?"

She couldn't contain her smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
